Fan Fiction
by Die Schreiberin
Summary: Tawni discovers Sonny's secret.


**FAN FICTION**

I don't own Sonny with a Chance

Finding herself alone at home on a Friday night, Sonny was enjoying the quiet as she was typing vigorously on her computer. She had finished her homework early allowing her to do whatever she wanted for the remainder of the evening and the rest of the weekend. That night she decided to indulge in a guilty pleasure.

After typing for about fifteen minutes, she pressed the control button along with the s button to save what she wrote so far. She would have typed more, but she felt the urge to go to bathroom and grab a plate of cheese. Ever since she left Wisconsin, she began seeing new sights and experiencing new things. One such experience was having a crush on a certain blond, of course she had always had a crush on the blond, but she knew nothing would come of it, even before meeting the blue eyed snob. So, having a crush wasn't new, but only acknowledging she had the crush was new.

As for other new experiences, she began to taste the wild cheeses of California. After tasting the California cheeses, she decided to expand her cheese horizon by tasting some international cheese. This mouth she was focusing on different types of Swiss cheese. Tonight's cheese was raclette. After leaving the bathroom, she went to the kitchen and took out the neatly wrapped cheese triangle from the fridge. When buying the cheese, the deli worker told her that raclette cheese was mostly eaten melted over potatoes. So before opening the cheese, she placed a freshly washed and poked potato in the microwave.

Six minutes later, she checked the softness of the potato and plopped it on a plate. After cutting and smashing it, Sonny turned her attention to the unexplored cheese. She took off the wrapper and smelt a light fragrance from the cheese. It smelt off, but she couldn't place it yet. Taking out a grater, she took the cheese and began to shred it. After a few rubs the smell of the cheese intensified and spread throughout the apartment.

"Whoa, this cheese smells like someone's gym socks." Curiously, she took a clump of shredded cheese and took a bite. She nearly spat it out, but bravely she swallowed it, after all the cheese did cost about twenty dollars a pound, she didn't want to waste it. "I know this cheese is imported, but dang, it's so not worth the price. I hope it taste better melted."

Shredding more cheese, the smell became worse. Once there was a nice pile of it, she placed it on the potato and stuck back in the microwave. The smell increased. A minute later, the cheesy baked potato was placed on the table for enjoyment. Cautiously, the brunette took a bit. "Okay, melted is so much better."

Once the food was gone, she cleaned everything up and went back to her laptop. As she was typing away intensely, she didn't hear the door to her apartment open. However, she did jump when she heard a high pitched voice say, "Ew, it smells like Grady's bad body odor in here."

"Oh, it's just some type of Swiss cheese, Tawni," explained Sonny. Even though she jumped beofre, she still had not fully comprehension of all that was happening. When something did click in her mind, horror struck her. "Tawn!"

"The one and only," she giggled, she liked seeing a flustered Sonny, it didn't happen much. The only occasions the blond could remember Sonny normally being flustered was when she had a frustrated argument with Chad Dylan Cooper. It irritated her that she couldn't cause that reaction out of the brunette. _She looks so cute when she's flustered_.

The other girl looked at the blond and then at her computer for a second. Fear hit her as she wondered how keep the blond from reading the screen of the lap top without being so obvious. "Tawni, why didn't you knock and how come you're here?"

"I've been to your place before, I don't need to knock. Also I knew you were alone tonight since your mother went to back to Wisconsin to visit your sick grandmother. Since you have the place all to yourself, I thought I would convince you to throw a party."

The blonde's plan was truly horrifying, "No, absolutely not. My mom trusts when she's away."

"Oh, but aren't you just a bad girl in miss-goody-two-shoes clothes."

"What are you talking about?"

The blonde shut the door behind her and walked over to Sonny, who was still freaking out about what was on the computer. The blond sat down, "Come on, I remember a certain someone who was going to cheat on a test."

"I couldn't do it. Unlike you I have a good sense of right and wrong."

Tawni sniffed the air a bit, "You do know this stench is wrong. What kind of cheese do you eat?"

"Raclette," said Sonny, "It's strong smelling and taste terrible, but if you melt it, the taste is bearable. What to try some?"

"No way, it would be like licking Grady's butt."

The brunette shot an eyebrow up, "Oh, and how do we know what Grady's butt tastes like."

The eyes of the blond narrowed, "Stop thinking anything perverted like that. Besides Grady is not my type. I could only imagine what his butt would taste like. When he doing skits, he has a bad sweat problem and it smells like in here." She paused a moment in thought, "On second thoughts, no one in their right mind would what to party in here."

Sonny couldn't help but laugh, the smell was pretty bad. Her imagination went wild as she thought about people coming here for a party, but only to wear gas masks to stop from sniffing in the stinking cheese. _Oh, that would make for a great sketch._

Sonny's laughter was contagious, but Tawni only laughed within herself, but she didn't show it. Instead she looked stuck up like the diva she is. "A cheese this bad can't be popular from wherever it came from."

"I don't know," said a calmed down Sonny. "I haven't done any research on any of the cheeses I've tried. Let me look it up." Without thinking much she of what she was doing and missing the chance to close the document down, she clicked on the yellow-green-red-blue icon of Google Chrome. She typed in the word raclette. The first entry that popped up was from Wikipedia underneath were pictures of a sort of plug in grill with mini trays. Sonny clicked on the Wikipedia entry and went through what written. "It seems like raclette is best eaten with potatoes, but I already knew that, oh, and pickled foods like pickles. Apparently, it is best served with hot drinks like coffee or tea. Hey, it's been around since medieval times. Oh, the grill looking thing in those pictures is to melt the cheese. Apparently they do raclette parties in Switzerland. So it must be very popular."

The blond wasn't paying too much attention as to what they brunette was saying, but only to the excitement in the girl's voice. Tawni watched Sonny's lips move and her eyes sparkled. _She's so beautiful._

Sonny turned around to see a staring Tawni. "Um, are you okay?" she asked as shut the internet down.

Shaking herself out of her trance, Tawni turned to see what Sonny was doing on the computer. "I'm fine. I just got bored listening to you rambling on about that cheese. All I asked is if it was popular, but you couldn't just give me that."

"I'm sorry, but reading it helped me come up with ideas on how to get rid of the rest of the cheese."

Tawni smiled a bit, "That's easy, I'm sure Nico and Grady would eat it."

Sonny laughed again, not paying attention to where the blond was looking, who was not truly focused on the screen, but on her inner thoughts, but it soon changed as she saw her name typed out on the document. She began reading from there.

…_," Tawni said._

_Sally Jensen looked at the jury, "Jury, you see this woman before you. She was accused of killing her older wife. After being caught with the murder weapon in hand her wife's daughter." She pointed to the evidence table where a stupid yellow rubber chicken laid. It was death but strangling. _

Tawni stopped reading as Sonny grabbed hold of her computer while trying to shut down the document; unfortunately, being so scared and nervous, she fumbled a lot trying to get the cursor where it needed to go. As she tried her best, Tawni glanced at the file's name thinking it might have been called ideas for sketches, but instead it read "Fan fiction."

Soon the file was closed and the laptop tucked safely under the couch. Stiffly Sonny turned to look at Tawni, who was trying to figure something out. She knew what the plot was, but from what little she had read, the phrase "her wife" stuck out. She needed to know where the hell that came from.

Eventually Tawni gave Sonny her famous-would-be-award-winning-if-not-for-Chad-Dylan-Cooper smile. "So," she began in her high voice, "you have an interesting hobby."

Sonny gulped fearing what Tawni would say, "Yup."

"You know I wouldn't have picked you for a fan fiction writer. I know you write music and a big fan of _That's so Random_, but I never knew you write about the show. Do you do it often?"

Feeling cornered, Sonny nodded, "Before I came to the show, I thought about how cool it would be coming up with my own sketch ideas, so I wrote them out. Eventually, I realized the sketches I wrote would never be put on TV, because I wasn't part of the show. It sort of turned into fan fiction."

"Now, you're on the show you're still writing fan fiction? Isn't that dumb?"

"I know, but I can't help it. Some of my sketch ideas come from my fan fiction. I think it's a good thing."

"What was one of your fan fiction ideas?" asked Tawni.

Sonny stared up at the ceiling for a moment before answering, "Um, 'The Check It Out Girls.'"

The blond couldn't help but smile. "The Check It Out" sketch was her favorite, but of course it was only due to the fact she was doing it together with Sonny. It was the sketch that made her feel perfect with being with the brunette. It felt right. "Did you write yourself into any of the fan fiction?"

"Um, not really," replied Sonny. "I would usually write in original characters. I felt if I wrote myself in it wouldn't be right because I wasn't on the show nor did I think I would have a chance to fulfill my dream."

"Against my wishes you're dream has been fulfilled."

_Not all of it, _thought the brunette.

"Now you're on the show, have you written yourself into one of your fan fictions?"

Sonny bit her bottom lip, but she knew she just gave herself away, "Sometimes."

"Do you write about other sketch ideas?"

The brunette shook her head, "After coming to the show, I decided to separate sketch ideas from my fan fiction."

"Is it because your fan fiction is inappropriate for kids TV?"

The other girl blushed in answering, "Something like that."

"What do you write about now?"

_You and me._ But she couldn't say it, instead she asked, "What exactly did you read?"

"Nothing much, but what do you mean 'her wife'? Have you been writing about me having a wife? And is that wife you?"

Sonny couldn't look Tawni in the face any more. Any ground work she might have gotten from the friendship she had established with the blond was gone. She stood up as if to run to lock herself in her room for a good cry.

As she was about to go, a hand on her shoulder spun her around. Brown eyes met blue eyes. Lips met lips. After a sweet kiss, they broke apart but not panting because the kiss didn't last long. "Tawni?"

Without another word, Tawni flung the brunette on the couch. She crawled on top of her to straddle her, "Sonny, remember what I came here for?"

"To have a party," she said confused, not knowing where this is going.

"Exactly," she leaned down and kissed Sonny on the lips again. This time she pinned the brunette's arm over her head on the sofa. Their lips moved together perfectly. "Sonny?"

"Yeah, Tawni?"

"Are you in love with Chad?"

This was an unexpected question, "No, why would you think that?"

"You pick on each other a lot so I thought you two were fighting your feelings for each other."

Sonny laughed.

_Oh, how I love when she laughs_, thought the blond.

"Tawni, the same thing could be said about us."

The blond blushed, "I've never thought of it that way." Again their lips met. During the kiss, Tawni traced Sonny's lips with her tongue. The other girl automatically opened her mouth. Their tongues collided. Tawni, being the more forceful one, fought for dominance. Her mouth left Sonny's and traveled down the girls jaw line towards her neck. There she kissed and sucked, enjoying the flavor.

A red light went off in Sonny's head, "Tawni, what are you doing?"

Between sucking, biting and kissing, the girl replied, "I'm marking what's mine."

"What makes you think I'm yours?"

"Sonny, don't you love me?"

"Of course, I loved you the moment I saw you on _That's so Random_. Most of my fan fiction is written for you and about you."

A smile appeared of Tawni's face, "See Sonny, you're mine. You're heart had already chosen me." She went back to the brunette's neck.

Seeing this as a one sided confession and wanting things fairly, Sonny asked, "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you love me?"

Tawni glared her in the eyes, "Let me tell you one thing, Tawni Hart loves no one but Tawni Hart, because I love only myself, I care for everything that associates with me and I take great care of what's mine. Since you're mine Sonny, I don't need anyone else."

Sonny shrugged. _I guess from Tawni this is as good as it gets._


End file.
